


The Marvelous Mrs. Odinson

by microwave



Series: Thor and Darcy [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Darcy's First Person POV, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: AThe Marvelous Mrs. Maiselparody嫁给索尔之后的三年，黛西都在忙着扮演一个完美妻子。但是她对丈夫的了解有多少？大概是零。这一点直到丈夫出轨的证据摆在她眼前，她才终于意识到。





	The Marvelous Mrs. Odinson

**Author's Note:**

> Valkyrie的名字用的是Brunnhilde（布伦希尔德）这个设定，简称也就是希尔德。

　　『01』

　　嫁给索尔·奥丁森后的第三年，我们的婚姻终于出了问题。

　　我颤抖的手捏着那页信纸，不敢相信这样的事情居然会发生在我身上。

　　怎么会这样？我黛西·奥丁森的21年人生从来没有像此刻一般如此失控过。

* * *

 

　　『02』

　　我人生中所有事情都是精心安排、按部就班地发生的。

　　我的父亲是大学物理教授，他喜欢所有事情都像分子排列般有序、可以预料。他对我的期望也是如此。我也从没有让他失望过，成长过程中一直是一个听话的女儿，上得了台面的大家闺秀。

　　19岁那年，我被介绍给了奥丁家。双方家长对彼此很满意，于是三个月后，我就和奥丁家的长子结婚了。

　　我们之间有没有爱情？不，谈爱情未免幼稚了一些。维持婚姻并不需要爱情，只需要计划和耐心。况且社交圈内对索尔的评价皆是“有上进心有能力，长得一表人才”，确实是个很好的结婚对象。

　　我不是那种满脑不切实际幻想的女孩。爱情只会让人做傻事，而我是决不允许这样的事发生的。

　　我也竭尽全力做一个好妻子。我们位于市中心的公寓永远打扫得一尘不染，根据每个房间用途不同我精心挑选了对应的熏香。索尔每天起床之后都能直接换上我替他搭配好的衣服，出门之前总能及时拿上我为他准备好的午餐。

　　作为一个令人羡慕的妻子，只有家务能力可不够。我能够无时不刻保持着完美的形象，结婚这几年恐怕索尔甚至没有见过我皱眉头的样子。

　　每晚我都会和索尔一起上床。无论我有多累，我总要让自己保持清醒，等着身边的人熟睡之后。我再起身溜进浴室卸妆洗脸敷面膜。

　　早晨的时候我的生物钟总比闹钟早响一小时，这时间足够我起来卷头发化妆喷香水，把卧室窗帘拉开一个缝，再躺回床上。等闹钟响起的时候，索尔一睁眼就会看到早晨的阳光从窗户缝照进来，洒在我的脸上。然后我就假装睁开惺忪睡眼，用慵懒美丽的姿态和他说早上好。当然，被子和床单的颜色也是我特意选过的，会衬得我的头发很好看。

　　而我除了做家务挑选桌布之外也有一些自己的时间。每周二的瑜伽课和每周四的舞蹈课，以及周末的美容沙龙，这是我与其他阔太太们社交的主要场地。

　　这一个周二，瑜伽课进行到一半，我们听到了后面传来了啜泣声。这声音本来是压抑着的，后来变成了号啕大哭，我们不得不中止了课程，去看看怎么回事。

　　哭的人是玛丽，她和我差不多年龄。她告诉我们她的丈夫在外面有了别人，那副样子仿佛天真的要塌下来了一样。

　　果然，其他的几位太太也不以为然，纷纷劝她想开点，说这是难免的事。

　　“你看看，我干脆都搬出来住了，一年也见不到我家那位一次，眼不见心不烦。”名叫安娜的较年长的太太说道：“我们这有谁的丈夫没这种小问题的请举一下手。”

　　只有我抬起了手。

　　“行了黛西，你是想让我们嫉妒死吗？”安娜说道。

　　“只不过因为结婚还不够久罢了。”另一个太太说道。

　　她的语气不太好，但是我一点也不生气。因为她们不知道，我继承了父亲科学家的严谨，把生活的每一步都计算到了极致，是不可能出这样的差错的。

　　此时是下午三点。没想到仅仅在三个小时之后，我的婚姻就像一盘棋子一样被彻底打翻了。

* * *

 

　　『03』

　　每天六点的时候邮差都会准时按响门铃。送来的信件大多数是属于索尔的，我会拆开一一过目，把事情归类整理好，好在晚餐的时候转述给他。我对他整日忙碌的事知之甚少，所以我们夫妻之间所能交流的事情也不过信件内容了。

　　在今天送来的这叠白色或牛皮纸的信封之中，露出了一截浅粉色。我好奇地将它抽了出来，用拆信刀划开，拿出了其中的信纸。

　　【亲爱的索尔：我每天都在想念着上周五的夜晚，我已经迫不及待地想要再次躺在你的臂弯。多么希望这周五能快点到来，我在爱的小巢等你。S.】

　　看完之后我的脑中似乎有一部分轰然塌陷了。

　　上周五晚上索尔是在外面过的夜，他说是去好友范达尔家玩牌留宿了。难道他骗了我？

　　这信纸上还散发着廉价香水的味道，令我觉得恶心的同时却让我有种熟悉感。这信是用打字机打出来的，我一眼就认出用的是我买给索尔的办公室用的那一款。看这落款，S？会是谁？答案很快就浮现在我的脑海：莎拉，我丈夫的秘书。

　　我一直不太喜欢莎拉。她是码头工人的女儿，今年也不过17岁，姿色平平，轻浮又做作。我知道她也不喜欢我，我甚至能猜到她是怎么看我的：装腔作势，整天端着架子，也不知道在牛气什么。

　　我不在意她对我的看法，毕竟她是要靠着我丈夫发的工资才能活下去的。但我没有想到的是，索尔竟会做出这么出格的事，甚至允许他的情人用着我买的打字机写出这种话送到家里来。

　　我并没有期待过索尔·奥丁森会和其他男人不一样。只是……为什么是莎拉？如果他是为了漂亮的艺术家或者小演员背叛我也就罢了，但为什么偏偏是这个俗气的莎拉？

　　不，我不能由着情绪主导太久。我清空了脑袋，拆开剩下的信浏览了一遍，把信封收拾好，就去准备晚餐了。

　　八点半，索尔到家了。我接过他的公文包和脱下的西装外套，依然在努力让内心平静下来。

　　用餐的时候，我像往常一样把那些随着信件一起寄来的琐事都与他汇报了一遍。我犹豫是否应该提起那封粉红色的秘密，质问他是否欺骗了我。但这有什么意义吗？男人都是这样的。他一定会说出更多漏洞百出的谎言，我们会陷入无意义的争吵，最糟糕的情况是他恼羞成怒摔门而去，干脆再也不回来。

　　我盯着坐在对面的丈夫看，他英俊的脸那么熟悉，同时却又让我觉得陌生。我试图在上面找到一些愧疚心虚的蛛丝马迹，但他看起来仅仅只是疲惫而已。

　　夜晚，我们一起躺在床上的时候，我依然心事重重。我背对着索尔，不想让他发现我情绪不对。

　　我感觉到他摸索着贴过来，搂住了我的腰。他的鼻息撩在我的颈间，亲吻落在了我的脖子上。他的手从我睡裙的下摆伸了进来，意图再明显不过。

　　他的爱抚为什么会这么令我难受？我从来没有尝过嫉妒的滋味，可此时他的手在我身上游走，让我不由得幻想他也是这样抚摸另一个女人的。我咬着下唇不让自己哭出来。

　　“这周五你还去打牌吗？”我像闲聊一样地问他。

　　“嗯。”他应了一声，显然心思不在这里。他用手托着我的膝盖窝，抬起我的腿，从后面进入了我的身体。

　　他的动作十分粗暴，弄得我很痛。每次都是这样。但是不能全然怪他，这里面也有我错误引导的成分，是我让他以为我喜欢这个姿势的。这个姿势很不舒服，好处是不会让我露出那种失控的丑陋表情。

　　此刻我一点心情也没有，但是我从不拒绝他。

　　“索尔，我想出国玩。”我说。

　　“嗯？”他顿了一下，好像没有料到我会突然提出这个，“等我忙完这阵子就带你去度假。”

　　“不不，我想自己去。我读女校的时候有个好朋友，她嫁到美国去了。最近她问我想不想去她那里玩。”我有些惊讶于自己随意捏造理由的能力。

　　索尔挺身做了几下最后的冲刺，然后低吟着释放了自己。过了几秒，他才喘着粗气问我：“你刚刚说什么来着？”

　　“我想自己去美国玩。”我重复了一遍。

　　“好。”他迷迷糊糊地应着，没过多久就睡了过去。

* * *

 

　　『04』

　　赶在周五到来之前，我急急忙忙地收拾了行李，像逃命一样地飞到了纽约。

　　等落脚之后，我才意识到逃避没有那么容易。什么眼不见心不烦，都是骗人的。我在格林威治村的一家酒吧喝酒，脑子里却不由自主地浮现大洋那边的事。

　　我走了之后，索尔不会把那个莎拉带到我们家吧？她会坐在我精心保养的古董家具上，用我擦洗得干干净净的水晶杯子喝我的藏酒，也许他们还会在我们的床上乱搞，之后她说不定还会用我的香水。

　　此时我也太凄惨了一点，躲在这个如狭小的地下酒吧买醉，花的还是我那不忠的丈夫的钱。

　　酒吧的舞台上有一个人正在讲笑话。说实话我已经喝晕了，根本听不清楚他在说什么，只是下面听众笑的时候，我也跟着一起傻笑。

　　这个喜剧演员鞠躬下场以后，台上出现了一个空档。我不知道哪来的勇气，跳下了高脚凳，向舞台走去。

　　我跌跌撞撞地爬上了舞台，上方的灯光很是晃眼。我握住了麦克风，说道：“Hello New York！”

　　听到音响中传来自己的声音感觉确实微妙。见没有人上来赶我，我就继续说了下去，把一腔苦水全部倒给面前看不清脸的人们。我嘲笑自己，嘲笑我那机器一样的生活。没想到台下竟然传来了此起彼伏的笑声。我获得了一种奇异的满足感，就大着胆子讲起了莎拉的事。效果很好，更多的人加入了听我讲话的行列，也跟着笑了起来。

　　我一口气讲了有二十分钟，才放下麦克风下了台。直到我走到吧台边上，掌声都还没有停下来。

　　“嘿。”旁边有人跟我打招呼，我转头一看，是一个打扮有些男孩子气的女生，“你的经纪人是谁？”

　　我不明所以，“经纪人？”

　　“你是新来的喜剧演员？”

　　“不，我只是路过这里进来喝一杯的。”

　　她挑了眉，向我伸出一只手，“我是希尔德。”

　　“黛西。”我回握了她的手。

　　这个晚上成了我职业生涯的开端。

* * *

 

　　『05』

　　希尔德现在是我的经纪人了。她消息灵通，总能知道哪些酒吧和场所需要喜剧演员。

　　一开始我们只在格林威治村表演，后来就拓展到了整个纽约。有天希尔德问我会不会开车，因为她替我接到了去新泽西的表演。我们去的地方地理范围变得越来越广，我的段子内容也变得越来越大胆。再后来我已经可以选择场地，让人们冲着“奥丁森夫人”来看表演了。

　　我们又回到了格林威治村，在那里租了一个小剧场做专场演出，用之前攒下的钱印了许多广告四处发放，最后卖出了几百张的票。

　　演出的当晚我还是有些紧张的，毕竟这是个小剧场，看起来十分郑重其事。

　　舞台上的灯光就像我第一次在酒吧里即兴演出时的那样令人睁不开眼。喜剧就是揭开自己的伤疤添些笑料端给其他人品尝。我讲了新的笑话，也重复了最经典的那几个自嘲，最后演出在笑声和掌声中落幕。

　　结束之后，剧场灯光“啪”一声熄灭，我终于能看清楚台下了。我都吓了一跳，原来来了这么多人吗？

　　我扫视了一圈，注意到前排坐着一位穿着全套正装的男人。会来听单口喜剧的大多数是工人，而他打扮得就像是来听歌剧的一样，在人群之中十分显眼。这一瞬间我像喝了一整瓶伏特加一样眩晕，怀疑自己是不是看错了，为什么我丈夫会在这里？

　　其他观众都陆陆续续地离场了，但是他依然一动不动地坐在原位，眼中情绪复杂，死死地盯着站在台上的我。

　　我当然这是知道为什么。索尔·奥丁森看到了他向来温婉优雅的妻子，刚刚在几百人面前讲了黄段子，甚至夹杂了好几句粗话，而且其中好几个段子还是针对他本人的。

　　这几个月我的确有些忘形了，无论索尔他做了什么，都不应该被这样公开嘲笑才对。没有人能受得了这种事。

　　我拉住裙子跳下了舞台，想和他说说话。可是我还没走到他面前，他就愤然站起身离去了。

　　我呆呆地站在原地，不知道愣了多久，直到希尔德来找我，才把我拉回现实。

　　“希尔德，我不能再表演了。”

　　“为什么？！”她不能理解正在处于上升期的我为何突然要放弃了，“我们才刚刚开始赚钱啊？”

　　“我看到我丈夫了，他刚刚也在这。”

　　“噢！”希尔德露出来理解的表情，“男人的自尊心受损了。”

　　“所以我不能演了。”

　　“可是我刚帮你安排了全国巡演啊！”希尔德有些生气地说道，“这个时候放弃你知道我们要付多少违约金吗？你说走就走，还有个有钱的丈夫可以依靠，而我怎么办？”

　　这时我才意识到，表演已经不是我一个人的事情了，如果没有希尔德就没有我现在的事业。而这是我们共同的事业。

　　“好，先把巡演完成，之后我们在商量。”

* * *

 

　　『06』

　　我本以为索尔那天离开之后应该会直接打车到机场飞回家，但我想错了。我的下一场演出，他又来了。

　　今天是在一个还算得上有些档次的饭店表演。我完全不敢看向他的方向。我全程失误了许多次，但还是硬着头皮把段子讲完了。

　　我急急忙忙地退场躲到了后面去，没想到撞上了希尔德和经理争吵。很快我就弄明白发生什么了，是经理想借口观众反响不好，赖账不给钱。

　　这种事情在刚开始的时候也不是没发生过，那时候我们两个女孩子就只能吃哑巴亏。我想劝希尔德算了，毕竟这经理人高马大的，万一惹怒他动起手来我们可不占上风。

　　希尔德脾气可没有这么好。她口不择言地辱骂了他几句，果然把他惹急了，场面十分混乱，似乎立即要打起来了。我倒好，只是被推搡了几下，希尔德则是被扔了出来。

　　我把希尔德搀扶了起来。等我们站稳之后，我看到街对面一直站在那里的人向我们走了过来。

　　是他。

　　“怎么了？”索尔问我们。

　　希尔德盯着这个陌生的男人，一脸凶巴巴的“关你什么事”的表情。我只能回答道：“他们不给钱。”

　　“他们打你了吗？”

　　“没有，就是推了我几下。”

　　他脸色很不好看，但温柔地拍拍我的肩，叫我在这里等，然后转身走向了餐厅。

　　“那个帅哥是谁？”希尔德疑惑道。

　　“奥丁森先生。”我说。

　　希尔德一脸了然，也就不再多说话了。

　　我们听见里面传来一阵骚动，然后是东西倒地摔碎乒乒乓乓的声音。不一会，索尔走出来了。

　　他西装外套上沾了些灰尘，领带被扯开了，衬衫也变得凌乱不堪，仿佛可以猜到刚才里面发生了什么。

　　他把几张钞票塞进我手里，说道：“他们就给你这点钱吗？”

　　我数了数钱，说道：“已经多给了，谢谢你。”

　　气氛真的太尴尬了。我把钱给了希尔德，叫她先回去。

　　“我住的地方离这里不远，你陪我走吗？”我说。

　　索尔点点头。我们默默地走在纽约的街头，这种感觉很奇怪，我们互相不知道对方在想什么，我从来没有这么渴望知道他在想什么过。这种小心翼翼的感觉好像我们不是结婚了好几年，而是今晚上刚刚认识的一样。

　　“你为什么来纽约？”我开口打破沉默。

　　“我的妻子越来越不爱给家里寄信了，甚至银行账户里的钱都不动了。我再不来看看恐怕人就要丢了。”

　　说话之间我们已经走到了我住的楼下面。我竟然像一个未婚少女对待约会的男士一样问索尔要不要上去坐坐。他二话不说跟了上来。

　　我拿出钥匙打开了房门，觉得有些窘迫。这个屋子真的很小，虽然我尽力收拾得干干净净了，但和我们家的公寓比起来就像狗窝一样。

　　“你很失望吧？”我说。

　　“嗯？为什么这么说？”索尔非常自然地在窗边的扶手椅上坐了下来，自己拿了杯子倒了杯酒喝。他抿了一口我买的便宜酒，皱了下眉头，把杯子放到一边去不再碰了。

　　“让你看到我这个样子。”

　　“这个样子？你说可爱的样子吗？”

　　我有些意外，“可爱？”

　　“我以前都不知道你这么可爱的一面。而且你说话那些真的很有意思。你应该看得到听众们的反应吧？他们都很喜欢你。”他站了起来，走到了我身边拉起了我的手，抚摸着我的手背。

　　我默默地把手抽了出来，转身进厨房弄吃的。

　　“黛西，我觉得我并不了解你。”他又跟了进来，狭窄的厨房一下子连转身的空间都没有了。

　　“嗯？”我漫不经心地应着，把锅放在了小火上。

　　“说真的，我一直以为你喜欢那样。”

　　“什么？”

　　“你演出的时候说我在床上很无聊。”

　　我没有直接这么说，但大概就是这个意思。我错了，我真的不应该为了搞笑而添油加醋的。

　　“你太可恶了，黛西。”我被他从后面搂住，空间太狭小我连挣扎的余地也没有，“我再也不在床上听你的了。”

　　索尔顺手把火关了，一把抱起我走到了卧室，把我扔在了床上。他压在了我身上，开始解我连衣裙上的纽扣。

　　完了，这次真的完了。这下他马上就会知道过去几年每次上床我都是在表演，我连最后的形象都要崩塌了。

* * *

 

　　『07』

　　后来索尔陪着我们完成了巡演，我把巡演的所有收入都留给了希尔德，然后跟着索尔一起回家了。

　　旅途让我十分劳累。一进门我看到在桌子上堆成小山的信件，我觉得要昏倒了。

　　“我来处理就好。”索尔把我赶进了卧室，让我躺下给我盖上了被子。关上房门之前，他又停住补了一句：“好好休息，明早就不要提早起来打扮了。”

　　我一瞬间不困了。什么，原来他一直都知道吗？

　　我内心受到了极大的冲击，根本没有办法睡着。现在想来，似乎我也从来不了解索尔。我们之间从来不交流想法，也许这就是为什么他宁愿把心事吐露给那个处处不如我的小秘书的原因吧？

　　去他的小秘书，管你是什么莎拉还是露西，现在我要把我的丈夫抢回来了。

　　房门又再次被推开，索尔神色慌张地跑了进来，手中拿着那一个烦人的粉色信封。

　　“这是什么？你怎么没有跟我提过？”他问道。

　　他怎么还好意思问我？我生气地从床上坐起来，眼泪开始啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。“很明显是来自你的情人的情书啊。”

　　“什么情人？”他看起来真的很迷茫，手忙脚乱地过来抱住我，给我擦眼泪，“我跟你保证，这绝对是个恶作剧。”

　　我还是不太相信，“你真的没有和莎拉乱搞吗？”

　　“莎拉？”他似乎在努力回忆，“哪个莎拉？”

　　“你的秘书。”

　　索尔一拍脑袋，终于把落款的S.和人物对上了，“我开除她是对的，我就知道她没安什么好心。”

　　“你开除她了？”我惊讶道：“什么时候的事？我怎么不知道？”

　　他看了一眼信纸的日期，说道：“就在这封信写成的前一天。并不是我不告诉你啊，你从来对我的事不感兴趣。”

　　“我没有对你的事不感兴趣！只是……只是不知道从何问起罢了……”我把眼泪都蹭到了他的衬衫上。

　　“好了好了。”索尔把我搂在怀里，安慰性地抚摸着我的背，“我是绝不会做这种事的，我跟你保证，好吗？”

　　很多年之后我回想起来依然觉得有些羞愧，如果我早点了解我丈夫的为人，那就不会闹出这一出来了。

　　不过这次经历也并非毫无收获，我发现了自己的真实天赋。我又联系上了希尔德，我们把业务范围拓展到了全世界。

　　无论我在什么地方表演，结束之前我总要感谢坐在最后一排的索尔·奥丁森。

　　我以“奥丁森夫人”这个名号为人所知，人们都称我为“了不起的奥丁森夫人”。但是只有我知道，其实奥丁森先生也相当了不起。

　　end.


End file.
